Lost In Time: Femme Fatales
by Sylviana
Summary: Faced with yet another Ten Year Bazooka mishap, Tsuna and his guardians must find a way to change a future for those they thought they would never find on the battlefield. [OC x Tsuna. Possible short series. Cannon x Cannon. Rating may change.]


**A.N.: Maybe it's too soon to start a new story, but this has been on my mind. I think I really messed up the beginning part of this chapter but I promise it will get better, nonetheless. **

**Now before I set in confusion and angry faces, the majority of the storyline (or the parallel universe) is set twenty years later where Lambo is all grown up and Tsuna and his guardians are quite aged. The part where Tsuna and his guardians are sent into the parallel universe by the Ten Year Bazooka is ten years later. A majority of the families that will be listed is pretty much made up if it is not noted. **

**To all you readers who checked out my other stuff, I'll try and get out some chapters (maybe 1 or 2 if I'm in the groove) soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything happened without warning and too many things fell apart too quickly for us to pick up and piece together. Yet another coup d'etat was staged during the gala celebrating the fifteen successful years of alliances that the Vongola successfully made and kept. A number of important figures appeared at the floor: Cavallone, Simon, Giglio Nero, DeStiza, and even Hyun Pai who managed to bring along Bellza of the Cartel. It was known that over one-hundred fuckers attempted their assassinations but never left their posts alive or 'disappeared' as others liked to mention it.

But this time, it was different.

Surprisingly, it was not even a shot that killed all the dons, no, it was a suicide bombing staged by the bartenders and servants at the gala who all seemed to have known of their fate. Seemingly, only Vongola survived with large injuries but was later assassinated at his hospital bed when his guardians, even Gokudera, had been 'silenced' through their line of work. One guardian was rumored to survive, no one bothered or rumored of the name. All attacks never ceased from there as all territory was violently fought for, all sacred laws were broken and various 'breakers' went crazy with their dealings. No one was around to enforce their authority anymore, anyone was free to do what they pleased and everything seemed to fade into darkness.

Maybe it is strange of me to say that I actually missed Gokudera with his sarcasm and dangerous addiction to cigarettes. Yamamoto and Ryohei along with Lambo were no longer there to hang out and talk about aimless things. Hibari and Mukuro's fate still remain a mystery and Tsuna had left with the faint words that forever lingered on my mind:

_'I'll be back.'_

* * *

_"_Annnddd finished!"

Tsuna watched as Giannini placed the familiar purple bazooka on his desk, a proud smile on his face as Lambo approached the Ten Year Bazooka with caution and fear. Tsuna laughed, remembering his adventure of traveling to the future to defeat the power-obsessed Byakuran and rewriting the future as Shouichi had asked him to do. Everything seemed to be pleasant back then: from the time he came back to the future then managed to ask out Kyoko Sasagawa successfully until she moved on in their second year of college, to the look on Gokudera's face once he realized the sweet girl had left him to pursue a brighter future, and finally inheriting the Vongola family and managing it to the height of its success at this moment. How he remembered so vividly the days of his youth when he declined the position of the Vongola Decimo, he was glad he did not revert back to that normal life where he was a 'so-called failure'.

A loud clap wretched him out of his dreamland, "Don't you need to go see Natallia today, Decimo?". With a sigh, Tsuna glared at the cow lightly, "Now, now Lambo, we talked about formalities." A sigh, "right, Tsuna-san." The two then shared a small moment of silence as the clock ticked away in the background and the sun begun its descent down into the awaiting night. While Tsuna had promised the girl that he would come visit her, time was not so kind as he watched the sun sink lower and lower, giving itself to the brooding night.

"JYUUDAIMEEE!" With a loud slam of his door, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei dashed in with worried and curious looks on their faces. They all eyed the Ten Year Bazooka with Ryohei approaching the object first with a loud 'Extreme!' coming from his lips. A small smirk etched itself onto Tsuna's features as he watched his guardians mess around with the time traveling object as if they were children. A loud click then resonated in the air, the purple object bouncing towards the unknowing Decimo as the room was swallowed in purple smoke.

"DECIMOOOOO!"

* * *

It was a warm feeling. Something was clutching at Tsuna's unconscious body as if it was his second skin, which effectively woke him from what felt like an endless slumber. His surroundings were dark and what seemed to be bindings covered his body and managed to successfully immobilize him as he began to squirm only to slam his legs upon a hard wooden surface. Closing his eyes and focusing his Sky flames towards his hands, he turned to his side and slammed his fists against the wood with a flame-enhanced punch. He felt the cool surface of what he presumed was soil and managed to break the bonds as he kept slamming his fists at the small hole he created and managed to break the cover of his prison. Only a small amount of soil fell into his prison as he swiped the falling dirt away from his face and stretched his arm out to feel a strong breeze of wind blow his hand.

*"Il diavolo è venuto a prendere le anime dei viventi! Correre!"

Another push at his prison and the soil along with large slabs of wood flew out of the area and were thrown towards the grey sky. Pulling himself up to the surface, Tsuna shook his head clean of the rest of the rubble left in his hair as he stood tall and observed the chaos around him. Two men who appeared to be grave thieves were sprinting away from his large tombstone as he wiped off the rest of the soil left on his Brioni suit. Nothing seemed familiar as everything that surrounded him were nothing but tombstones and lush grass that sprouted out next to the desolate area. The scent of flowers attracted his attention as he turned to a shuffle besides him.

*"Non si dovrebbe essere ancora in vita..." A familiar voice. Tsuna looked towards the woman covered in black with curiosity as she began to step back with every step he took towards her shocked form. Before he could reach her, a loud shout caught his attention as gun shots rang in the air. She then tackled him to the ground, the shades covering her eyes slipping off as she pressed her forehead against his. Eyes of a familiar green shade starred into his with sadness.

"Natallia?" A finger pressed on his lips. *"Non è questo il momento per la conversazione, Decimo."Profanities rang in the air as Tsuna watched Natallia raise her head up in the air, only to be faced with a shotgun pointed to her face.

"Stop running." Time moved slower then, a loud click echoed slowly as Tsuna felt himself being pushed away and a shotgun shell had pierced the soil, spreading it into the air. Natallia had sprung up, swinging a kick towards the gunman's arm. He pulled his hand back, stumbling backwards a few steps only to be met with a solid punch to the stomach. The man successfully fell back towards a tombstone, blood being splattered upon the ground and the gun flying into the air as it was effortlessly caught by the woman. Tsuna looked at the girl with shock, seeing as she had two B-class lightning and storm rings on her fingers.

"This... are you...?" She smiled at him, offering him a hand, "I know, shocking isn't it?" Tsuna only nodded in response. "Things change in the future, and I'll guarantee you that I did not intend to turn into...", she flailed out her hands, "this." He nodded, understanding as he felt more brooding danger approaching them in high speed. He looked to Natallia in expectation as she grabbed his hand and dashed out towards the nearest sidewalk to civilization.

"Where am I?" She smiled at him bitterly as they continued to race through the cool night, "you should be dead. Welcome to the future."

* * *

**Translations:**

***'s**

**-"Il diavolo è venuto a prendere le anime dei viventi! Correre!"**

**=The devil has come to take our souls! Run!**

**-"Non si dovrebbe essere ancora in vita..."**

**=You should not be alive...**

**-"Non è questo il momento per la conversazione, Decimo."**

**=Now is not the time for a conversation, Decimo.**


End file.
